


Promises

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: Jed POV. Did it seem like Leo just recovered a tad bit too quickly from everything that happened, ie ITSOTG & The Portland Trip? Well, it did to me, anyway... so this is what happened :-)





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Promises**

**by:** Baked Goldfish

**Character(s):** Leo, Jed  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money being made.  
**Summary:** Jed POV. Did it seem like Leo just recovered a tad bit too quickly from everything that happened, ie ITSOTG & The Portland Trip? Well, it did to me, anyway... so this is what happened :-) C'est la fanfiction. As always, feedback is much appreciated (even if you just wanna tell me it sucks).  
**Spoiler:** ITSOTG, The Portland Trip  


"Come here, you. 

You've been sad all day. I hate that. You get this look on your face, like everything's wrong with the world, and there's nothing to be done about it. I hate that. 

Come here, let me hold you. Make you better. 

You're sad every day, it seems. Always brooding, nowadays. Ever since... 

Ever since then. You know what I'm talking about. Ever since that ugly summer's night, when all hell broke loose. You've lost something vibrant since that day. 

Come here and give me a smile. 

Even a fake one is better than the look you've got right now. If you would only just... smile, dammit. I need you to smile for me. It's been about six months since then, and I've not seen you smile nearly as much as you should. As you used to. And it hurts me, my friend, it really does. I can't stand to see you like this. 

"Mr. President, what exactly did you need me for?" 

You sound tense. With everything that's happened, no wonder. I'll tell you what I need you for. I need for you to get past these demons, friend. You've done it before, you can do it again. I need for you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what. Something that you should already know, but I just want to reinforce it. I need for you to stop being a member of my staff for a moment and start being my friend. So that I can get past those barriers that you've put up of late. Josh wasn't the only one affected by the shooting, I know that. You've been hiding it pretty well too, you know. Everyone has, but you moreso than others. Toby had his personal crusade to flush out hate groups, CJ was in shock for a while, Donna's been nurse-maiding Josh, Sam's been joining her. Mrs. Landingham and Margaret have been working closely together, supporting each other. And me? I've been with my wife. And kids. 

Come here, old friend. Open up to me. 

"If you won't be needing me, sir, I'll just go back to the west wing..." 

Stay. That's an order. No, no, it's not. It's a request, of an old friend. Stay, let's talk. I need you to talk to me. I know you were hurt last summer. Your best friend and the closest thing you've got to a son, both gunned down by a couple of immature, ignorant kids. And then the divorce. Talk to me, dammit. Tell me what's been plagueing you. I already know, but I just want you to tell me in your own words. Sit down and stay and tell me. 

"Really, I'm fine sir." 

Stop with the sirs. I'm Jed. You're Leo. Talk to me like you talked to me years before. I need for you to do that, Leo. There's no one else here, Leo, just talk to me. Smile, laugh, cry, get angry, whatever. Just stop being that pillar of strength for a moment. Just for a moment. There, that's it; get it off your chest. I'm here, Leo, and I won't be going anywhere. Not for a long time, friend, not for a long time. I know you've been hurting. I know because you've been different. 

Come here, man. Talk. I'm listening. 

"... I didn't know what to do..." 

I know. It's okay. It'll be okay. We all got hurt. You don't have to hide it. Let it out. Let it go, and it'll be okay. It's in there deep, isn't it? You've bottled it up so tight that you don't know how to get it out again, do you. Just let it flow. It's in there deep, but just let it flow, it'll come out on it's own. Let me help you. 

"I'm so sorry..." 

Hush. It's not your fault. You're the best damn chief of staff, the best damn friend I or anybody could ever have. Stop beating yourself up, for chrissake. You did good. You're doing good. You couldn't be doing better. Nobody could. You've held us together, been our anchor. We all go to you with our problems, it's time for you to talk to one of us now about yours. 

"If anything had happened to you, or Josh-" 

Here. Come here. We're okay. Josh'll get better. Nothing bad happened, we're still okay. We've survived, the country's survived. It's gonna be okay. We're okay. 

"Oh, Jed, don't ever do anything like that again... I don't think I can take anymore." 

I won't. I promise. Next time, there'll be tents. I promise. You won't ever have to fear again. Won't have to hear the sounds of gunfire again. Won't have to wonder if anyone you love is hurt again. I promise. I'll be safe; Josh'll be safe. Everyone will be safe, from now on. I'll be there for you, pal. Never leave your side. 

I promise. 

-end- 


End file.
